Light Up The Sky
by phasha18
Summary: Summary edited: Through various chapters we're going to discover the history between Agatha Wayland and Alec Lightwood.
1. Chapter 1: 2012

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters from Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments series they belong to Cassandra Clare. I do own characters that I create. Like all my Shadowhunters stories so far this one is also connected to the "A Love Like No Other."_

 _ **Light Up The Sky**_

Agatha Wayland loved the Lightwoods and her baby brother Jace, every time she had to leave them it killed her inside but it was for their own good. She had to do it until she was certain that she had complete control over her power. Agatha spent a lot of time with Magnus Bane, her older brother who was teaching her to have more control over what she was capable of doing. Agatha has returned to the institute once more when was seventeen, she had to see her Alec for his sixteenth birthday. Standing outside the institute she pulled a picture of Alec out of her pocket and waved a hand across it until the paper glowed with a purple light and she sent it flying up to the younger boys window and exploded in a small flash of light.

Alec glanced outside his bedroom window, he had been absent-mindedly playing with the leather band that he always tied around his wrist, when he glanced out the window he saw the flash of purple light which got his attention. Alec looked down at the leather band around his wrist which had originally been black but was now glowing with a purple tinge. This was a new thing, it had never done that before and it confused him. Agatha prayed that Alec would look out the window and see her standing out of everyone's view. Alec walked over to his bedroom window and looked outside, it was the eve of his sixteenth birthday and all he wanted was a piece of himself that he felt was missing.

Agatha stood outside the Institute staring up at Alec's bedroom, smiling when she saw him in the window looking down at her. She flashed a show of purple with click of her fingers and opened a small portal just big enough for him to slip through and end up beside her. Alec looked at her and smiled before slipping through the portal and landing beside her.

"Aggie, you have to stop turning up like this," Alec told her, hugging her tightly.

"I can't help it, you're my best-friend. I couldn't not see you on your sixteenth birthday," Agatha smirked wrapping her arms around him tightly and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I've missed you," Alec said suddenly as he realised she was what he had been missing. "The leather, that was your way of making sure that you were never really forgotten wasn't it?"

"Of course, and I had help," Agatha laughed, as she produced a present from behind her back for him. "This is for you,"

Alec took what Agatha had for him and opened it carefully, grinning when he saw what it was – a new arrowhead, she knew his love of archery it was her own as well. Agatha grinned producing her own bow and arrow and one for him as well.

"Bring in your birthday with target practice with me?" Agatha asked, handing him the archery gear and running a hand through her hair. "I love you, you know that and I always will,"

"Of course, I want to show you what I can do and tell you about Jace," Alec told her, she was the only person that knew him inside and out – he showed himself around her and guarded himself around everyone else. "And Isabelle of course,"

"I know you will," she replied, pulling out her stele before putting it back in her pocket and instead using a simple spell and rendering them both invisible. "Walk with me, to where we used to go and train," the two of them walked unseen in the dead of night, Nephilim and downworlders a-like oblivious to the two teenagers. "Tell me what's happened in the two years since I saw you last?"

"Isabelle's personality is so much like yours and mother hates that. She misses you but just doesn't know it, we all do," he told her, his eyes sparkling as he spoke of his younger sister. "I wish she could know that you're watching us, like I do,"

"Of course Izzy's personality is like mine, she loves me and it's that love that shows her the other side of the down-worlders. Alec she will only have a stronger love of the world as she gets older," Agatha smirked as they stopped in an old abandoned park that had clearly been used as target practice many times. "Just remember that one ability I have that not many other warlock's have..."

"I know," Alec told her, he wanted to tell her that he remembered about Magnus Bane being related to her but he didn't think that he should. "Jace is fast becoming one of the strongest Shadowhunters, mother believes he's one of the best she has seen,"

"Didn't think it was possible for my baby brother to be strong," Agatha laughed before she started to talk again. "Alec, I'm kidding. You know he puts in more training than most nephilim as for some strange reason he thinks he has something to prove to the world,"

"You know he's saved my butt more times than I can count since we became parabatai and it's starting to get annoying," Alec told her, as much as he loved Jace he could become annoying to a degree. "Aggie, I love him...and he can never know,"

Agatha and Alec fired their arrows simultaneously at the same tree hitting it at the same time. Alec's arrow going slightly higher than Agatha's. Alec grinned at Agatha, she was one of the reasons that he was good at what he did. Agatha laughed and quickly fired another arrow landing it straight in top of Alec's causing it to shatter. Looking at Agatha in disbelief, how could she have done that to his arrow, he couldn't even do that.

"One day you'll be able to do this, Alexander I know you will," Agatha told him, she had seen it in one of her little journey's through time. While Agatha and Alec had been firing their arrows they had been followed by Isabelle and Jace who had gone to Alec's room to find him for his birthday to be the first to wish him a happy birthday. When he wasn't there they had looked out his window and seen him vanish with Agatha who they didn't remember. "Isabelle, Jace, I know you're there,"

"How do you know?" Isabelle questioned, as she and Jace stepped out from where they had been hiding.

"Izzy, Jace you'll get in trouble for being out of the Institute at this hour!" Alec exclaimed, staring at both Jace and Isabelle as he spoke before looking at Agatha. "How long did you know they were there?"

"Only since we started to fire," Agatha replied, Isabelle stared at her watching as a small spark emitted from her fingers and the chain around Jace's neck started to glow as did a ring that Isabelle wore all the time.

"Aggie!" Jace wrapped his arms around his sister as the memory of who she was came clearly to him. "You're here for his birthday,"

"I am, and then I have to go...I only came for a few hours – no one can know that I was here," Agatha answered, returning his hug and kissing his forehead. "Izzy, come here," she held her arm out for the younger girl and pulling her swiftly into a hug.

"Don't go!" Alec said, he hadn't realised that Agatha had only returned for him.

"Alec, I have to. I can't stay you know that my powers aren't all that stable yet," Agatha replied, he had to have realised that she only had a limited control over what she was able to do.

Agatha and Alec stood fighting in the park with Isabelle's arms wrapped firmly around her parabatai. Isabelle didn't want her to go, just as much as Alec and Jace. Jace stared at Agatha playing with the chain that she had given him the last time he had seen him. Alec loved Agatha, it was the main reason that he didn't want her to leave again.

"You can't go, we can help you!" Alec exclaimed looking Agatha in her eyes as he did so.

"Alec, you can't and you know it. The only one that can help is Magnus Bane," Agatha said his name quietly as she didn't want Jace and Isabelle to hear her.

"Magnus Bane! Are you crazy?" Alec questioned, he was almost shouting at her at this point.

"I'm not crazy! And keep your voice down!" Isabelle looked at Agatha and then at Alec before her eyes landed on Jace. "Isabelle, Jace can you go over there for a moment?" Agatha questioned, motioning towards an old swing set.

"Agatha..." Alec trailed off as Agatha glared at him.

"Alexander, I love you but you know that Magnus can help me and you know why," Agatha huffed staring at him as she spoke and glancing at Jace as she spoke.

"I love you too, but you can't keep running to Magnus!" Alec told her, with that Agatha raced over to Jace and Isabelle wrapping them in her arms and whispering in their ears that she had to go and that she was sorry for what she was about to do.

"Happy Birthday Alexander," Agatha said in an almost angry tone before opening a portal back to the Institute and doing the same spell that she had done two years earlier. "Go, it will take you straight back to the institute. And Alexander promise me that you'll make sure they don't do anything stupid,"

After Alec, Isabelle and Jace were through the portal Agatha closed it and then opened another one straight to Magnus' lair where she curled up in his arm chair and cried. Magnus walked from his room and saw her, sighing he walked over sat on the arm of the chair and pulled the blanket up over her and wrapped an arm around the young warlock. "You'll be okay. I don't know what happened, but you will be okay,"


	2. Chapter 2: 1998 & 2002

**1998 & 2002**

Alec first met Agatha when they were children, playing in Alicante, Idris waiting for their parents to finish doing whatever it was that adult shadowhunters did whilst in council. Agatha was three and Alec was two years old they were being watched by Tessa Gray, it was the first time that the two had met. Agatha immediately taking to the younger and smaller boy.

"Agatha, Alexander please don't go that way," Tessa chased after the two nephilim children as they ran around. Agatha and Alec giggled as they continued to run only stopping once Tessa caught hold of them.

"Tessa, I want a big brother,"Agatha giggled before she seemingly disappeared from Tessa's arms for a split second before reappearing again. Agatha's magic wasn't strong enough to set of the wards and technically she hadn't created any portal's.

"Agatha, you have to be careful when you visit Magnus," Tessa whispered to the small girl before Agatha grabbed Alec's hand and they proceeded to run around again.

"Alec we'll be friends forever," Agatha grinned looking at him as she spoke.

"Promise?" Alec asked as his parents started to head towards them.

"Yep, I do," neither of them understood what the word 'promise' meant – to them it was just a word that they had heard their parents use.

"Alexander, it's time to go now. You can play with her again another day," Maryse Lightwood called out to her young son as they walked from the gathering of members of the Clave.

"Bye, bye Aggie," Alec waved as he walked over to his parents and was taken by the hand. Agatha ran over to Alec and hugged him before she ran back over to Tessa.

"Bye, bye!" she waved as Tessa took her to meet with her mother.

Alec and his parents used a portal and headed back to the New York Institute with the two year old continuously babbling about the pretty big girl that he had met and decided that she was his friend.

Four years years later and Agatha was no longer living with her mother, but rather with a man claiming to be her father. The only way that she could see Alec was when her father and baby brother were fast asleep. Agatha closed her eyes and thought of where she wanted to be, at seven years old being unseen was one of things that she had mastered.

"Jace, I'll be back soon I promise," Agatha whispered to her four year old year old baby brother and hugged him tightly.

"Aggie don't go!" Jace cried into her shoulder, they may have only been small children but they knew family.

"But I'll be home soon," Agatha told him quietly before doing what she had done the first time that she had visited Magnus.

Six year old Alec sat playing on the floor of his sisters bedroom in the New York Institute, he'd been telling her stories of Agatha from the day that they had met and played for hours. Isabelle stared at her big brother in awe, as a four year old does when their older sibling is talking to them.

"Alec," Agatha grinned as she appeared in his sister bedroom.

"Aggie," Alec returned the grin of the older girl and then pulled his baby sister up and pushed her in front of him. "Izzy this is Aggie,"

"Hi Izzy," Agatha smiled, looking at the little girl whose eyes brightened as she heard her name.

"Hi," Isabelle smiled at her watching as Agatha and Alec hugged.

"My dad's teaching me to use a bow and arrow," Agatha told him proudly, it was one of her favourite weapons.

"Help me when we're older?" Alec questioned, it wasn't unusual for some of the nephilim children to enjoy using weapons from a young age.

"I will, when we see each other again, I have to go home. Jace is waiting for me," Agatha replied, she hadn't mentioned her little brother until now.

"You have a brother?" Alec was confused by her answer, it had after all been a couple of years since they had seen each other.

"Yeah, Jace. He's four. You have Izzy," Agatha told him, Agatha hugged Alec tightly before she told him again that she had to go. "Alec, I'll come back soon promise,"

Agatha kept her promise and was back a month later for Alec's sixth birthday and to give him what would be the first of many presents that she would make for him with enchantments. Magnus had helped her make this one telling her to only give it to someone that she would trust to keep her secret.

"Mom, can Agatha come?" Alec questioned, he hadn't mentioned Agatha's name in fear that his parents would disapprove.

"Agatha?" Maryse questioned, looking down at her son as she spoke. Alec nodded grinning at her. "Is she the girl you played with in Idris?"

"Yes, can she?" Alec was insisting that she came, his mother agreed to allow the young girl to attend. "I'll ask Hodge to send her a fire message," Alec grinned and ran of to find Hodge Starkweather to ask him.

The fire message appeared in Agatha's mother's hands asking permission for her daughter to go to the New York Institute for Alec's birthday. Agatha's mother contacted Tessa asking her to somehow get the message to her daughter and to take her to the Institute she believed that her daughter shouldn't have to miss out on small things. Tessa quietly took Agatha to the New York Institute for Alec's birthday long enough for her to give him a small teddy bear with an enchanted witchlight that would light up whenever he was frightened.


	3. Chapter 3: 2007-2008 pt 1

**2007/2008**

Agatha and Jace Wayland turned up inside the New York Institute, Agatha hadn't seen Alec since his sixth birthday and she was scared that he wouldn't remember her. They had been sent to the New York Institute after their father had been killed. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had agreed to take the children in as they had known their father.

"Jace, I want you to meet Alec..." Agatha trailed off quietly before she whispered in his ear. "He's the boy I would always disappeared for,"

"Agatha and Jace Wayland, I am Maryse Lightwood and this Alexander and Isabelle," Maryse said as the children stood before her in front of representatives from Idris.

"Hi Mrs, Lightwood. I'm Agatha and this is my brother Jace," Agatha pointed to herself and then to her brother Jace.

"Yes, Agatha I know who you are," Maryse smiled at the two children before she watched as her son ran towards Agatha and hugged her. "Now you two, no more secret meetings,"

"How did she know?" Agatha questioned, looking at Alec as she spoke.

"Mom knows everything!" Alec replied still hugging her. "I'm sorry about your dad,"

"Did you two hear me?" Maryse questioned, looking between Alex and Agatha as they stopped hugging and then at Jace.

"Yes ma'am," Agatha paused letting go of Alec and grabbing Jace's hand. "Jace this is Alec, the boy I told you about,"

"Yes mother. Hi Jace, I'm Alec," Alec extended his hand out to Jace as he spoke the younger boy looking him up and down trying to decide if he liked him or not.

"Isabelle, show Jace to the training room," Maryse said motioning for her daughter to show the young Wayland the way.

"Yes Mom. Hi Aggie," Isabelle looked at the older girl with a sparkle in her eye as she spoke. "Alec, you and Aggie come as well," she grinned grabbing Agatha's hand and dragging her along.

Alec and Jace followed closely behind their sisters Jace looking the older boy up and down as they walked. Alec could see why Agatha suddenly stopped visiting him when they were younger – it was to protect her baby brother.

"Hey Alec, Jace would like to show you his seraph blade work," Agatha grinned it was something that she knew that Alec would enjoy watching. "Jace, show him. I know you want too,"

"Do I have to?" nine and a half year old Jace questioned, looking directly at his older sister and then at Jace as he spoke.

"Go on, you know you want too," Agatha grinned and motioned for Alex and Jace to grab the training seraph blades.

"Aggie!" Alec exclaimed, before he and Jace were being handed seraph training blades by Hodge Starkweather. "Hodge, this is Agatha Wayland and her brother Jace," Alec said as he took the blade from the older man.

"Jace, go easy on him," Agatha winked at her baby brother and sat down with Isabelle to watch their brothers.

"Why are you telling him to go easy?" Isabelle questioned, looking at Agatha and then at Jace and Alex as they started to move.

"You'll see in a minute, one day when we were training he got my shoulder," Agatha said, remembering the day that she disappeared to see Magnus.

Hodge stood making sure the two boys didn't injure one another while their sisters watched them. Isabelle started to laugh when she saw that Jace was almost besting her older brother. Agatha grinned and hugged Isabelle. After a couple of minutes Alec grabbed Agatha's hand and dragged her off to another part of the Institute leaving Jace and Isabelle in the training room with Hodge.

"Aggie, you're not going anywhere again are you?" Alec asked, as they found somewhere to sit down hidden from their younger siblings.

"Not for a little while I hope," Agatha answered, resting her head on the younger boys shoulder. "Come outside with me? I want to teach you something," Alec glanced at her as she spoke to him.

"To do what?" Alec was curious now as to what she wanted to show him.

"Archery," as soon as those words left Agatha's mouth Alec's eyes lit up, now was his chance to shine.

"You teach me? I don't know about that," he laughed, Agatha stuck her tongue out at him as they stood up and she waved her hand. "Don't do that here!" he exclaimed, Agatha couldn't help herself. "Mother will have a field day,"

"Sorry!" Agatha replied, as she handed him the bow and arrow that she had grabbed without moving. "I can't help it,"

Agatha and Alec ducked outside and around the back of the institute, Alec guided her to where they could fire their bows for as long as they liked. Agatha and Alec stood in middle of a vacant park and started to fire their arrows at one of the trees. Alec missed the first 3 arrows he fired, causing Agatha to burst out laughing.

"Aggie, you can do better?" Alec raised an eyebrow at her, and then watched as she took aim at one of the higher up branches.

"See the how there is a random little bump on that branch up there?" Agatha questioned, motioning to a small bump that was only slightly larger than the rest of them. "Find something to focus on and fire, that's what I'm doing,"

"How is that going to help me?" he questioned, before doing the exact same thing as what Agatha was doing. "Now what?"

"Fire, dummy. It will work," she answered, showing him as her arrow hit the bump that she had aimed for.

"Who told you how to do that?" Alec asked, as his arrow hit the branch that he had aimed for. "I broke someone's nose last year at Kendo training,"

"Our father, wait you did what?" just as quickly as Agatha had made the bow and arrows appear she made them disappear and the two children headed back to the institute so that they wouldn't be missing.

"Broke a a boy at Kendo's nose...Aggie, you'll always be my best-friend," Alec told her as they re-entered the institute and were face to face with Maryse and Robert. "Sorry, we disappeared but Agatha wanted to show me her archery skills,"

Agatha and Alec knew they were in a small amount of trouble so they walked straight back to where they had left Jace and Isabelle and found them training with Hodge. Even as a twelve almost thirteen year old there was something about Hodge that Agatha wasn't entire sure about.


	4. Chapter 4: 2007-2008 pt 2

_**A/N:** Coming soon will be a Shadowhunters Christmas._

 **2007/2008** continued

As the weeks went by Agatha, Alec, Jace and Isabelle became in-separable. Agatha could see that Alec loved her little brother almost as much as what she did, possibly even more. Alec could say the same about Isabelle and Agatha, his little sister looked up to the older girl.

"Alec, can you promise me something?" Agatha asked as they stood in the kitchen eating their breakfast one morning.

"Promise you what?" Alec replied, taking a bite of his cereal as he looked at the older girl.

"That you'll always be there for me?" Agatha told him, as she had some of her own breakfast. Alec let out a laugh and looked back at his breakfast. "I'm serious, Alec," Agatha sighed she had to tell him something else and she didn't want to unless she knew that he would be there for her.

"Of course, Aggie anything," Alec smiled, now he was curious as to why his best-friend wanted to know something that they would always be.

"Alec, not now...but soon I feel like I'm going to have to go away," Agatha told him, she was still getting a hang of the magical side of her life. The Nephilim side she could handle it was the uncertain that she couldn't work out.

"You can't, Aggie. I've known you since I was two years old, what will happen if you don't go?" Alec questioned, as they both finished off their breakfast and walked from the kitchen to see where their siblings were.

"To be honest with you, I really don't know. Did I ever tell you where I went that first day that we met when I disappeared?" Agatha questioned, she hadn't even told Jace about where she went – that could have been because he hadn't been born then.

"No, where did you go?" Alec replied, as they stopped at the library – they both knew that Jace and Isabelle wouldn't be inside.

Agatha thought for a moment, before pulling Alec into the library and retreating up the stairs to the highest part of the library. Agatha grinned and whispered in Alec's ear before her fingers sparked.

"There, that's where I went," Agatha pointed, a small window had opened into Magnus Bane's New York apartment. "He's my big brother Alec," she paused looking at Alec as she spoke. "You can't tell Jace, not yet,"

"What about my mother and father?" Alec said upon seeing Magnus standing on the other-side of the window and looking back at Agatha and Alec.

"Aggie, you shouldn't be doing magic in the institute you know that," Magnus said and quickly closed the window from his side.

"I think your mother knows," Agatha answered, truthfully she thought that Maryse had always known there was something different about Agatha. "Come outside with me?"

"What for?" Alec questioned, they had only just gotten into the library. "What about the greenhouse?"

"Greenhouse will do," she grinned, so long as it was dark when they went. "Tonight, after everyone's in bed,"

Alec and Agatha sat talking in the library when they should have been studying. Maryse wanted her children to know all that they could. After a couple of minutes Jace and Isabelle had joined their siblings wanting to know what was going on. Agatha pulled Jace down on one side of her and Isabelle on the other, Alec had been sitting opposite her.

"I think I have to go away soon, I don't know when. It's just this feeling that I have," Agatha said quietly as they sat in a circle, she didn't know when it would happen.

"I don't like your feelings," Jace mumbled, he had never liked the 'feelings' that his sister said that she got.

"Jace, you're not the only one that doesn't like them," Agatha took her younger brothers hand tightly in hers. "Should I show them what I was showing you?"

"Do it," it was one thing that Jace liked about his sister even after he found out why she could do it.

"Wait, how does he know?" Alec questioned, looking at the younger of the two Waylands.

"He's my baby brother, Alec. He's known since the day I told you I had a baby brother," Agatha told him, and then looked at Isabelle, she couldn't remember if the younger Lightwood knew what she was. _'But soon he won't remember,'_

"Meet Aggie and I in the greenhouse after everyone's in bed," Alec grinned before they all made their way from the library to the kitchen to find food.

Agatha and Alec made their way up to the Greenhouse after everyone was asleep, making sure that they had used stealth runes that they had learned. The pair of them waited in the green house for Isabelle and Jace to meet them, Agatha not knowing if she would ever be able to show the full extent of her powers. As soon as Isabelle and Jace had joined them they made sure that they went to the highest point of the Greenhouse.

"This is how you'll always know I'm around," Agatha told them, before sending a purple light up into the sky like Magnus had showed her. "Your mother is never really going to accept me, your father yes, but mother not so much," Agatha told them still allowing the purple light to light up the sky of the greenhouse.

"Aggie, promise me you'll never be far," Isabelle said looking to Agatha and then between Jace and Alec at the same time.

"I promise," Agatha smiled at her before she managed to make the light fade into nothing-ness. "If you promise me that you will forever look out for one another,"

Alec, Jace and Isabelle all nodded, they would do what their sister asked. They couldn't not do it, they trusted her and they had grown to trust one another. Alec needed to know that Agatha would be in safe hands if she ever did leave the New York Institute. They had been best-friends for as long as he could remember and he wanted it to stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5: 2016 P1

_A/N 1: For all those reading please do continue. I do have plenty more planned, there is just a bit of re-watching of the current season to be done. So stay tuned. :)_

 _A/N 2: we now know that Jace is 22/23 and that Alec is 24/25 as of the Season 2 ep 12 due to Imogen Herondale saying that Stephen died 23 years ago. That makes Agatha 25/26 due to being older than Alec. So the ages that I previously mentioned aren't entirely accurate._

 **2016**

Agatha was laying in Alec's room in the Institute waiting for Alec to come back from his first date with her older brother. She wanted to know how the date went and whenever she asked Magnus how his dates went she never got anywhere with him. Agatha stayed laying on Alec's bed she didn't plan on moving any time soon. Alec arrived as Agatha was about to fall asleep, he roughly sat down on the bed and lay down beside her.

"Hey Alec," Agatha smiled at him, poking him in the stomach. "How did it go?"

"Aggie...I don't know...how is a first date supposed to go?" Alec answered, staring at her as they lay on his bed.

"Asking the wrong person here, remember the only person I've dated...was our failed one the one you discovered who you were," Agatha told him letting out a small laugh as she looked at him and saw the look on his face. "Wait...did Magnus tell you how many?"

"He said seventeen...thousand," Alec was quiet, so was Agatha the last time Magnus had told her how many dates he had been on wasn't that many. "You don't seem surprised,"

"I'm not...Magnus is old remember," Agatha responded resting her head on his shoulder. "Aside from finding how many dates he has been on, how did it go?"

"I told him that I didn't care about how many he had been on and that I was willing to take it slowly if he was," Alec told her with a smile on his face which Agatha reciprocated.

"Told you that he was worth it," Agatha laughed, closing her eyes and putting her heads on Alec's pillow. "Just so you know I'm not leaving your room tonight,"

"I know," Alec stood up briefly to change into his pyjamas.

"Alexander I love you, but now I need sleep," Agatha told him, as he climbed back onto the bed and put his head back on the pillow beside him. "Never change,"

Agatha and Alec lay together before they fell asleep, Agatha had no plans for leaving Alec's room until breakfast the next morning. It had been a long time since they had both fallen asleep in the same room without either of their siblings being present. When they woke in the morning they saw Isabelle and Clary standing at the end of the bed, staring at them.

"Uh why are you two in bed together?" Clary questioned, looking at Isabelle as she spoke and then towards Alec and Agatha.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, Alec has been my best-friend since we were two and three years old," Agatha laughed poking the taller boy in the side as she sat up and looked at the two girls. "I wanted to talk to him,"

"Ooh that's right you had a date with Magnus," Isabelle sat straight on the bed next to Alec and looked at her big brother.

"Izzy, do you mind?" Alec questioned, neither Agatha or Alec had moved and were still laying in bed.

"Iz, I don't plan on getting up any time soon," Agatha stuck her tongue out at her young parabatai as Alec moved his legs to push her off the bed. "Why are you in here any way?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go for coffee this morning? I could do with some Aggie time," Isabelle smiled at her and then stood up not wanting to land on the floor of Alec's room.

"Maybe later Izzy," Agatha smiled at her parabatai but didn't move from where she and Alec were lying in his head. "I love you Iz but I want sleep,"

"Isabelle, come back later," Alec yawned as Agatha moved her hands and pushed Isabelle and Clary out the door. "Was that necessary?" Alec glanced at Agatha who simply smiled at him.

"What? We haven't spent time like this since, what was it? Your sixteenth or eighteenth?" Agatha yawned closing her eyes again. "Can we just stay here, and ignore all the Shadowhunter business for today?"

"Something like that," Alec replied, as they laid in bed not wanting to get up. "We have to get up eventually,"

"I know, but bed is good," Agatha laughed before they both fell asleep again.

Agatha and Alec lay in bed asleep for as long as the could before they were yet again interrupted by Isabelle and Clary knocking on the door. Agatha growled something incoherent and waved her hand opening the door much like Magnus had a tendency to do.

"Were they ever a thing?" Clary could be heard asking as her and Isabelle stood in the doorway.

"Them? A thing? No," Isabelle was almost certain that Agatha and Alec had never been together.

"Are you sure? You weren't surprised that they were in bed together," Clary laughed she felt like the two older Shadowhunters had a history that Isabelle wasn't quite aware of.

"Of course I'm sure," Isabelle answered looking at Clary as she spoke. "Why do you say otherwise?"

"They just seem very comfortable with each other, I don't know how to explain it," Clary told her as they came face to face with Agatha and Alec still laying in bed.

"We're getting up...we just didn't sleep," Agatha smirked at Isabelle and Clary before she burst out laughing at the look that the two of them were giving her and Alec.

"Relax, Izzy you know how long Aggie and I have known each other for," Alec rolled his eyes at Isabelle and Clary as the two of them got out of bed.

"I've know Alec since I was three and he was two, and that was a damn long time ago," Agatha was still laughing as she got out of Alec's bed and walked over to Isabelle and Clary. "Did you actually want us for something?"

"Breakfast?" Isabelle questioned, even though it was lunch time.

"Izzy it's more like lunch now vamoose," Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and best-friend who had wrapped her arms around Isabelle.

Agatha, Clary and Isabelle walked from Alec's room and down the hallway to Agatha's room where she left them heading to the bathroom. Isabelle wanted to talk to Alec to see how his date with Magnus went but she also wanted time with Agatha – this left her feeling conflicted. Meanwhile Alec had flopped back on his bed and was staring at the ceiling wondering if he really had gone on a date with Magnus Bane the night before or whether it was all just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: 2016 P2

_**A/N:** 2016 will be spread out among multiple chapters. _

**2016 P2**

Alec stood watching as Magnus walked away from him, had their relationship just come to an end before it had really started. Agatha left the infirmary, she had been standing just inside the doorway listening to Alec apologising to her older brother for lying to him about the Mortal instruments. Alec turned his head slightly and saw Agatha standing there and almost instantly broke down. Agatha grabbed hold of her best-friend before he hit the ground and guided him to the seats outside the infirmary.

"Aggie..." Alec put his head in his hands and leant against her.

"Hey," Agatha wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "Shh, not here," she kissed the side of his head.

As Agatha and Alec sat outside the infirmary they were joined by Jace and Isabelle who both almost instantly sat next to their respective siblings. Jace put his hand on Agatha's shoulder while Isabelle wrapped her arms around her brother. Clary walked from the infirmary and saw the four siblings sitting together, Jace looked up at her and motioned for her to join them.

"He told Magnus that the Clave didn't have the soul sword," Isabelle said quietly to Agatha, Jace and Clary they had to know.

"I know Izzy," Agatha said quietly, Alec had told her before he had told anyone else. "You two go with Clary, Alec and I have some talking to do,"

"Are you sure?" Jace put his hand on his sisters shoulder as she turned to look at him. "You're sure,"

"Jace, I've never lied to Magnus before...I will need to make things right with him...but honestly I don't know how," Agatha looked at Jace as she spoke and then back at Alec who hadn't moved from leaning on her. "Iz, I'll take care of him I promise," Agatha put her hand on Isabelle's as she spoke.

"Only if you're sure," Isabelle put her hand on top of Agatha's.

"Always," Agatha smiled at them watching as Isabelle kissed Alec on the cheek, and she felt Jace's arms right around her in a hug before he took Clary's hand. "Go be your brilliant selves and we'll catch up,"

Clary, Jace and Isabelle headed for the library to do some more research while Alec and Agatha sat outside Max's room in the infirmary. Alec with his head resting on Agatha's shoulder, she closed her eyes and they were both suddenly sitting in his room on his bed. Alec had all but forgotten some of the things that she could do.

"Want to tell me now what happened?" Agatha questioned, as they both moved to sit cross-legged on his bed. "Just like when we were younger,"

"Aggie...I kept it from him, he trusted me and I kept it from him," was all that Alec could manage to mutter to Agatha.

"Alec, he's upset...I know that it doesn't make it okay but think about it," Agatha stopped for a moment before she took his hands in hers and tried something. "This may be a little bit dangerous..."

"Aggie, what are you doing?" Alec questioned as Agatha kept hold of his hands and closed her eyes. "Aggie?"

"We're taking a little trip into my brothers mind...you have to stay still and just watch don't talk," Agatha replied, she wanted to see if the spell that Magnus had taught her as a child would work on him. Agatha cast a variation of a memory spell which allowed her to visit a persons inner thoughts. _'We have to remain silent and invisible,'_ Alec nodded as they suddenly found themselves sitting on his bed in Magnus' mind.

Alec and Agatha were in Magnus' mind for less than a minute before Agatha decided that they had been there long enough and pulled them both out. The force that she used to pull them both out had Alec lying flat on his back, Agatha grabbed his hand and pulled him back up so that he was facing her again.

"Was that all real?" Alec was curious as to whether the image they had seen of Magnus contemplating making a deal with the Seelie Queen was real.

"I believe it was, I need to have a serious talk with my big brother, but Alec trust that he does love you...he's afraid of being hurt," Agatha leant forward and kissed his forehead as he stared at her not wanting to believe what he had just seen.

"Aggie...what do I do?" Alec sighed, putting his head in his hands feeling like he had just made a total mess out of things.

"Honestly? I don't know," Agatha answered, this time it was Alec's turn to pull her into a hug.

"I didn't think I would fall this hard for someone..." Alec muttered, Agatha let out a little laugh causing Alec too look down at her. "What?"

"Alec no one ever thinks that they're going to fall completely in love with someone and when they do it hurts," Agatha paused as she tried to remember something that he had once told her. "The rune to heal a broken heart...yeah I'm never using that one ever,"

"Don't expect you to ever use it, but Aggie help me?" Alec muttered again, as he hugged her more than before.

"Time...that's the only thing I can suggest, remember its a first for both of you," Agatha sighed, she didn't know how else to help her best-friend there was one thing that she could do. "Up for a little light show?" Agatha pulled away her fingers sparking with purple before she lit up the room with a purple glow. "He loves you, keep that with you,"

Alec and Agatha lay back on his bed before Jace, Clary and Isabelle returned they hadn't realised just how long they had been alone for. The three of the stood in front of Alec's bed staring at them before they started to talk.

"It was a trap, Sebastian or Jonathan wasn't there," Clary said speaking for Isabelle and Jace who seemed to busy staring at Alec and Agatha. "Are we missing something?"

"God no! What happened?" Agatha and Alec sat up at the same time - it was then that Isabelle realised what Agatha had done for Alec to keep his mind off the Soul Sword and the Cup.

"Sebastian Verlac's body was taken over by a demon, they knew we were coming Aggie," Isabelle explained, she smiled a little when she saw that Alec's leather band was glowing purple again. "Did you just?"

"Quite possibly," Agatha smiled, glancing at Alec who was now sitting up staring at Jace, Isabelle and Clary.

"Did she just what?" Clary questioned looking between the four of them.

"This," Agatha rubbed her fingers together slightly and they started to spark before she sent a small purple light show up to the ceiling of Alec's room. As the ceiling lit up Alec flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling watching as the purple faded in and out.


End file.
